


Like A Fire

by chwangdol



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe- Historical, Dragons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:05:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chwangdol/pseuds/chwangdol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho's a failure of a dragon with one last chance to redeem himself, but he's willing to sacrifice everything for one pretty face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Fire

“This will be the last time,” the elder dragon’s voice bellows through the room, “I will not have you upset me again, Yunho.”

Yunho looks from the floor up to the massive beast and back to the floor, “Father, please, I know I went against your orders but hear me out. I-“

“Silence!” the elder shouts, turning his gaze away from Yunho to his prisoner. The boy on the floor is curled into a ball, cowering and crying under the weight of the elder dragon’s stare, “How many times have I told you? How many? Princesses, my dear son. Not Princes.”

Yunho doesn’t open his mouth to protest and listens to the all familiar lecture in silence.

“Take this man back to his home, Yunho. And bring me back a _princess,_ ” he commands, and Yunho nods in return.

Without another word Yunho takes his prisoner up into his arms and bolts for the large window. He jumps from the edge, and the prince in his arm screams until Yunho changes into his dragon form. He holds the prince gently in his large claws, flying through the night sky until he reaches the castle he’d visited earlier that night.

The prince is tossed into his room, and Yunho lets out a dramatic screech  just for good measure.

“Princess,” he mutters under his breath as he whips through the night sky, “The Shim family. They have two princesses. Oh imagine the look on father’s face if I were to bring him both,” with a satisfied smoky chuckle, Yunho changes his course, directed now to the Shim castle.

He lands on one of the many towers and scans the castle walls for any potential rooms of princesses. One window seems likely, and he dives down to it. In his human form he falls onto the ledge and grips the frame with strength. Sure enough, the room is lavishly decorated, and someone is asleep in the bed.

The window opens with ease, and Yunho sneaks in with grace only a highly trained dragon can demonstrate. In silence he approaches the bed, and he peaks at the sleeping face with squinting eyes.

“Not a princess,” he mutters to himself. Of course he would find the room of the one prince in the castle. A very pretty prince, but a prince nonetheless. If he brought him home father would be furious, but it seems a waste not to lock such a beautiful creature in a tower and guard him with fiery breaths.

And if the kingdom were to find the tower, wouldn’t it just be better? They would get much more gold from a firstborn prince than a princess. Yes, he’s sure he can talk his father into seeing his reason.

With one swift moment, Yunho removes the prince’s covers and gathers him up into his arms, a hand clamping over the princes mouth to stop any screams.

The princes eyes go wide the moment he wakes, and, at first, he puts up a fight. A bite to Yunho’s hand, a kick to his shin, a hopeless elbow connecting with his stomach.

As soon as they begin approaching the window, the prince stills. He attempts a look back at Yunho but to no avail.

The prince does not thrash while in his talons. Smart move, of course, there have been several occasions where he’s almost dropped his captive prince.

He returns to his father’s keep with the prince in his arms. His father looks none too pleased as he sets down the man in front of him.

“And what is this?” his father asks, “A princess dressed in male sleeping gowns I hope,” the prince looks back at Yunho, and Yunho tries his best not to meet his gaze.

“Father, please. I would like you to hear my reason. This prince, as you can see. Is very, very pretty. Probably prettier than most princesses I could hope to capture,” the prince’s eyes slant in annoyance at Yunho, and his once gaping mouth is closed to form a slight scowl, “And he is worth much more gold than any princess I could find as well.”

He looks up at his father who takes a deep breath, “Do you think I care about how much he’s worth in gold?! I have his weight in gold times thousands! Your duty is not to find me gold. It is to capture princesses. To make a name for our family. How can we maintain a good name if I have my son capturing princes instead of princesses?”

Yunho looks down at his feet, “Father, I’m sorry. Please give me another chance.”

His father takes a deep breath, one exasperated enough that he blows smoke straight onto the prince who then attempts to stifle a few coughs, “You have had enough chances,” his father tells him, “This was your last one. I strip you of your title. You are no longer my son.”

Yunho stares up at his father. His whole world seems to be spinning, but maybe this is for the best. He never made his father happy, so now he can do as he likes without being a disappointment.

The prince is starring at him now, and Yunho looks down at him properly. He’s definitely much prettier than any princess Yunho could ever dream of coming across, and his eyes sparkle in the firelight.

Yunho gathers him up in his arms as he’s done with many princes before, but now he doesn’t take him back to his castle.

\--

“Your grace,” a guard shouts, bursting into the king’s room, “Your grace your son has been taken in the night.”

The king sits up in his bed, placing a calming hand on his wife’s arm, “Dragon?” he asks sleepily.

“There have been sightings, your grace,” the guard answers, and the king sighs.

“Third time this year,” he says and lays back down in his bed, “Send a few hundred men after him.”

The guard nods and leave the room at once.

\--

Yunho lands them in an opening of a forest.

The prince brushes himself off as Yunho returns to his human form.

“How do you keep clothes on?” the prince asks.

“It’s what my scales turn into,” Yunho answers, “The clothes are able to come off,  however, unlike scales.”

The prince rolls his eyes, “I know they’re able to come off,” he tells him and watches as Yunho looks around the opening with hands on his waist, “What’re you doing?” he asks.

Yunho turns to him with an authoritative look, “Trying to think of closest place to get stone,” he answers.

The prince quirks an eyebrow at him, “You’re planning on building a tower? Here?”

“Well it’s not like I can just let you wander free!”

The prince blinks at him before collapsing onto his back, “Why do you never have towers? This is how you’re going to get yourself killed, I hope you know. Wandering around in your human form, attempting to build a tower in the middle of a popular hunting area.”

Yunho stares at him, “And what the hell do you know about dragons?”

He sits up and looks at Yunho with a cold gaze, “I know a thing or two,” he answers, and Yunho bites his lip in thought.

“So what do you suggest we do?” he asks him, and prince cocks his head before speaking.

“I suggest this: you find a tower, you take the tower, you put me in the tower. Preferably a tower with lots of food and a pair of shoes. Unless you want me to die of starvation and bleeding feet.”

Yunho can’t even manage to get angry. It’s a reasonable suggestion. There are plenty of already built towers; he just needs to find one not being guarded by another dragon. He takes a deep breath in thought and then turns back to the prince when his stomach grumbles, “You’re hungry?” he asks, and the prince nods his head with annoyed eyes, “I’ll find you food,” promises Yunho, and he reaches down to pick him up.

“There’s no need to carry me,” the prince tells him the moment he’s in his arms, but Yunho shakes his head.

“You might die of bleeding feet,” he tells him, and then adds a question in a softer tone, “What’s your name?”

“Changmin,” the prince answers, wiggling himself around in Yunho’s arms until he can obtain optimal comfort.

Yunho smiles, “From now on, Prince Changmin, you are my prisoner.”

Changmin nods with a yawn, “Sounds great,” he tells him, and Yunho can’t tell if he’s being sarcastic.

Later Changmin is on his back with a belly full of nicely cooked rabbit, squinting down at the land below in search of a tower with Yunho.

“That one looks nice,” Changmin tells him, pointing down to a tower below them.

“As if I would choose the tower my prisoner suggests,” Yunho scoffs, “I bet it’s one of your father’s keeps.”

Changmin hums in reply, “It might be I’m not sure. I never really paid much attention during my lessons.”

They fly nearly non-stop for several days until Yunho finds one he deems suitable. It’s a ways away from Changmin’s home, and looks sturdy enough.

Yunho lands with a shriek, and watches as the men scatter. He sends a fiery blast to any who attempt to fight him, and the tower is his in a matter of minutes.

He lets Changmin hop down from his back and examine the tower.

“Nice enough?” Yunho asks, and Changmin nods.

“It’d be nicer if you didn’t burn up all the land around it,” Changmin tells him, and he goes inside with Yunho to examine it further.

Much to Yunho’s happiness Changmin finds the living space suitable, and immediately takes a nap in the nicest bed. Yunho sits by the window on watch for any returning men. It’s a nice feeling, he decides, to finally be properly guarding something.

On there third week together, Yunho finally points out to Changmin the lack of trouble they’ve had, and Changmin laughs.

“This is not the first time I’ve been snuck away by a dragon without putting up much of a fight,” the prince admits, and Yunho raises his eyebrows at him.

“You’ve had other dragon captors before?”

Changmin nods, “3, the most recent two died less than a week after capturing me. The first one was when I was a teenager still. He stayed around for quite some time longer, but eventually he was killed as well.”

“Were you sad when they died?” Yunho asks, and Changmin nods with a short laugh.

“Mostly because I would have to return home,” he answers.

“You don’t want to be a prince?”

Changmin shakes his head at once, “And I never want to be king.”

Yunho stares at him for a bit before nodding, “It’s getting late,” he tells him, “You should get to bed.”

Changmin sighs but nods and slinks off to his bed.

When Yunho watches out the window and circles the castle in his dragon form, he has a completely new motive for guarding Changmin.

A few nights later Yunho awakes Changmin in the middle of the night. Changmin blinks up at him with worried eyes, and Yunho shushes him with his finger, “King’s guards,” he tells him, and Changmin’s eyes widen, “Hide yourself.”

Yunho watches the men from the window. There’s only five of them, but Yunho can’t let a single one escape. He also can’t risk any others nearby noticing their deaths too soon, or a large dragon in the woods.

With his usual grace he climbs from the window. He takes down the two guards who are off by themselves with a small dagger. The other three will be much more challenging. Perhaps his dragon form would be best. If more come he can kill them off too. It won’t be clean, and it has the risk of a few escaping and riding back to the castle, but this way doesn’t risk his life.

So his dragon form it is, he changes and disposes of the men with one quick swipe and fire breath. No others come for the rest of the night, so Yunho returns to Changmin.

“All gone,” he tells him with a grin, and Changmin smiles at him.

“Thank you,” he says to him, as if it had been Changmin who’d asked to be taken away instead of Yunho as his captor.

“Did you get any sleep?” he asks, and Changmin shakes his head. Yunho guides him back to the bed and lays them down together. Changmin curls up in his arms and sleeps until noon.

He nuzzles into Yunho’s neck when he awakes, laughing at his surprised reaction.

Yunho smiles down at him and nuzzles his cheek in return. The moment he tears away Changmin leans back in to press a kiss to his lips.

Yunho feels his entire body relax as he sinks into it, letting himself be kissed and kissing back in return.

They break apart only for Yunho to press a wet kiss to Changmin’s jaw.

“You have the prettiest neck,” he mutters against his skin as he presses several more kisses there. Changmin tugs at his hair when Yunho begins to bite and suck, marking that pretty neck to his heart’s desire.

“Yunho,” he mewls out as Yunho clambers on top of him, pulling at Yunho’s scaled clothing until he manages to get half of it off.

Yunho works on Changmin’s clothing in return, pulling at the different ties until the fabric slips off of his lean form easily, “Gorgeous,” Yunho whispers to him as he takes in the sight of him with his robes hanging off. He works out of his pants until he’s as exposed as Changmin, then kisses him again, long and slow.

He moves him higher on the bed by his armpits, and presses kisses to his stomach and hips, “Do you want me?” he asks him after sucking a mark onto his hip.

Changmin nods without a word, throwing him the bottle of oil near the bed that Changmin had made Yunho help him search the entire tower for. Yunho remembers watching Changmin sink himself down into the baths Yunho would prepare for him. He’d use this oil on his skin, and Changmin always smelt like it. Of course now it’ll be used for different purposes and they’ll both be reeking of it.

With one more kiss Yunho sinks himself into Changmin, the oil working nicely as he sheaths himself inside the prince.

Changmin mewls as he’s fucked into the bed, sinking his fingernails into Yunho’s shoulders until the both reach their release with moans. Yunho pulls out and lays next to Changmin on the bed.

“Thank you for capturing me,” Changmin tells him, and he kisses him gently, “I love you,” he tells him.

And Yunho can only reply with one word more.


End file.
